


Stevens Point Academy

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Kickin' It, Liv and Maddie
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Black belt and martial arts expert Jack Brewer has decided to open his own academy in Stevens Points and his first job is getting back the star pupil of the dojo that preceded him, Parker Rooney.
Relationships: Parker Ronney/Jack Brewer, Parker Rooney/Evan (Liv and Maddie), Parker Rooney/Reggie ((Liv and Maddie), Parker Rooney/Splat (Liv and Maddie), Reggie (Liv and Maddie)/Evan (Liv and Maddie), Reggie (Liv and Maddie)/Splat (Liv and Maddie)
Kudos: 8





	Stevens Point Academy

"Are you sure about this Parker… I can take you home if you want?"

"Yeah… I need to see if the sensei is any good…" Parker replied, with the younger boy wondering if the new sensei was any good.

"If you are sure…" Karen replied, with the woman wondering if her son would be any happier now that there was a new sensei in town.

"I'm sure mom, I'll call you when I'm finished!" Parker called out when the mother dropped him off at the dojo, with Parker rushing out of the car before his mother could offer to come in with him.

"Parker Rooney? Come on in man, it's been a little while." a voice called out, as Parker entered the dojo.

"Sensei Jack." Parker greeted as he bowed in respect.

Jack Brewer had taken over the dojo roughly a year ago when it was sold and made into his own Martial Arts Academy. While the location was a little slower than what he had with Rudy, he was slowly building up his clients. Parker had been on his way out of the previous dojo and arrived with the younger boy working out that he was getting even better than the former dojo leader; who once Jack found out, didn't even know Karate past a blue belt. He had managed to convince Parker to come in for occasional training, even sparring with Parker during the first session. With Parker shocked at how quickly Jack was able to take him down each time, with Parker quickly realizing that Jack knew his stuff. Ever since then, Parker occasionally came in for some private sessions with Jack but hadn't been in for a little while, which quickly went past simple Karate training.

"So how can I help you today Parker?" Jack asked, despite the older boy knowing full well what Parker had come in for he still had to play up appearances in case he was after something else.

"I… uh… you know, came into… practice…" Parker said; with the teen not knowing what to say while the pair of them knew exactly what they were about to do, it was another thing to actually sat it out loud. As it would sound like he was begging for a chance to 'practice' with his sensei again.

"Well, I am free for a little but if you want some practice…" Jack said with a smirk as he chuckled a little at Parker's embarrassment

Parker blushed his sensei got into his stance, with the younger boy reflexively following as he got prepared to spar with the older boy. Before Parker could react however, a kick soon came at him with Parker quickly dodged by taking a step back before beginning his own onslaught with a quick three punch, with his sensei easily blocking the first two and grabbing the last one in order to quickly flip Parker over and slam the younger boy into the ground, effectively pinning him down to the floor.

"Is this all that you have Parker?" Jack asked as he continued to pin his student to the door, with Jack shaking his head disapprovingly at the younger boy "I expected more from you, Rooney, have you been slacking on your training?"

"Yeah… I haven't really had a chance to practice my skills…" Parker said with a grin, with the younger boy hinting to the older boy. Jack rolled his eyes as he understood the younger boy's hint and decided not to make the boy wait any longer and give him some fun.

"Hmm, well since you haven't had a chance to practice then I think we should get straight to your private session?" Jack said with a grin, with Parker feeling his cock twitch from the fact that he didn't have to wait any longer to enjoy his special session from his sensei.

"Yes sensei!" Parker nodded, with Jack smirking slowly as he reached out and slowly undid the belt of the younger boy's gi with Parker grinning that it was about to get to the good stuff.

Parker grinned as his sensei made a slight show of dropping it down to the ground before he removed the younger boy's jacket to reveal the boy's slender frame. Jack moaned internally at the fact he was getting to fool around with the Rooney boy again, while he did this with a few of his students, none of them had the skill that Parker did. Reaching out, Jack slowly began to rub the younger boy's bare belly before moving up his chest in order to tease Parker's little nipples, which earned him a small moan of pleasure from the boy.

"While your skill may have gotten a little rusty, I can see you have maintained your body well..." Jack complemented with a smile, as he slowly massaged the younger boy's chest with the older boy enjoying the feeling of Parker's soft olive skin under his touch.

"Of course, sensei. I can't stand to disappoint you…" Parker said as he released a light moan as Jack continued to massage his chest. Deciding to continue to remove the younger boy's class, Jack slowly fingered the waistband of Parker's pants and little boxer briefs and pulled them down to leave the younger boy completely naked.

"I guess it's time to fully begin your private session," Jack said with a smirk, with the sensei licking his lips a little at the sight of Parker's erect cock, almost begging for his attention.

Parker grinned as his master slowly began to undo his black belt before removing his jacket, with Parker feeling his cock twitch slightly from the sight of Jack's extremely muscular chest. Jack smirked as he fingered the waistband of his pants before lowering them to leave himself in a pair of boxer briefs which were tenting. Parker watched on as Jack slowly lowered his boxer briefs to reveal his thick cock, with Parker licking his lips from the sight of his sensei's cock. Jack moved over to Parker, with the younger boy's eyes watching as his sensei's cock bounced up and down slightly as he walked. Knowing what he had to do, Parker got onto his knees on the mat just waiting for Jack.

"Time for me to pass some of my knowledge onto you…" Jack said with his smirk, with Parker rolling his eyes slightly but knew what Jack was meaning and slowly opened his mouth.

Jack felt his cock twitch at the sight of Parker with his mouth open, just waiting for his cock to push into it. Making sure not to make the younger boy wait, Jack slid his cock slowly into the younger boy's mouth with Parker struggling a little to take the thick cock fully into his mouth. While he had sucked a few boys off since his last private session with Jack, mainly his best friends Reggie and Splat; the boy's cocks were a lot smaller than Jack's thickness. With Jack's cock now in his mouth, Parker began to slowly bob up and down on the length of his sensei's cock. Jack moaned slightly from the feeling of the younger boy's mouth again, it had been a while since he had gotten a blowjob from one of his students and he had to admit that he missed it.

"Damn Rooney…" Jack moaned, with the older boy loving the feeling of his favourite student's mouth around his cock.

Parker grinned internally as he allowed his master to continue fucking his mouth, after the number of times that he had done this with Jack, he was getting used to humming around the older boy's thicker cock. Jack's pace slowly picked up a little as he started to relentlessly fuck the younger boy's mouth. Parker knew that his sensei was getting closer to shooting his load, with Jack usually speeding up and fucking his mouth without concern, when he's only moments from shooting his load. As he continued to hum around Jack's longer cock, he was proven right a moment later when Jack moaned out loudly.

"Mm, fuck… here it comes, man…" Jack moaned as he slammed into the younger boy's mouth and started shooting his load deep into Parker's mouth, with Parker gulping down as fast as it shot into his mouth. Once he had finished shooting his load, Jack slowly eased his softening cock out of Parker's mouth with the younger teen swallowing his load "Damn Parker, I see you haven't lost your skill in doing that…"

"Y-yeah…" Parker said with a blush.

"I guess it's time for you to learn how the master does it…" Jack said with a smirk as he lowered himself onto the mat as well. Parker moaned slightly when Jack reached out and grabbed onto his feet, with the teen lightly giving the younger boy a foot rub for a few moments before reaching out and lightly fondling Parker's cock "The question is… how do you want to be released? Should I do it like this?"

"Oh god sensei…" Parker moaned when Jack slowly began to stroke his cock, with the young teen whimpering slightly from the touch of the older boy.

"Hmm that could work, but for a special student like you, I could return the favour," Jack said as he let go of the younger boy's cock and leaned down in order to take the head of Parker's cock into his mouth.

Parker moaned loudly as Jack sucked on the mushroom head of his cock for a few moments before pulling back and smirking at the younger boy. The moan only got louder when Jack leaned back in and gave the length of his cock a long lick before taking the entire length into his mouth and beginning to suck on it gently. Jack smirked as the younger boy's moans filled the dojo, with Parker trying to stop himself from saying yes to the blowjob for now, since he wanted his master to up the offer and do what they both wanted. While he was loving the feeling of his sensei sucking on his cock, Parker knew that he was getting closer to shooting his load and he wanted more.

"S-Sensei… stop! This isn't what I wanted…" Parker struggled to get out between moans, with the teen trying to resist the need to shoot his load.

"Oh, then why doesn't my student tell me exactly what he wants then," Jack said with a smirk as he let go of Parker's cock and on all fours crawled up the boy's naked body.

"I-I want you to fuck me until I cum!" Parker moaned loudly, with the teen knowing that his sensei enjoyed it when he begged "P-please sensei! Fuck me!"

"Well, if that's what you want..." Jack replied with a smirk as he leaned down and gave one of his favourite students a quick peck on the lips.

While he enjoyed teaching everyone karate, he didn't have the fun that he had with Parker with them. Parker moaned slightly when Jack rolled him over onto his stomach before Jack leaned down and ran his tongue up the length of his crack. He continued to moan loudly as Jack's tongue lapped at his hole for a few minutes before his sensei pulled back. Jack pulled back with the sensei sucking on his finger for a few moments before slowly easing his finger into the boy's ass. Parker cried out from the feeling of Jack's long finger easing into his ass, with a second finger working its way into him soon after with the older boy stretching Parker's hole to get it prepared.

"Oh god sensei…" Parker moaned loudly when Jack's finger being replaced by the older boy's cock pushed into his ass.

Jack paused once his cock was fully inside of the younger boy, in order to allow Parker to once again get used to the feeling. Once Parker was ready, Jack slowly began to move in and out of his student's tight hole. Despite having been doing this for a little while, Jack still couldn't believe how tight the boy's ass was and how it almost wrapped around his cock. While he enjoyed getting fucked by his sensei, the slow pace was beginning to annoy him as he wanted his master to fuck him hard and rough.

"Please… sensei…" Parker begged, wishing that his sensei would finally fuck him as hard as he liked it.

"Please what Parker? What do you want?" Jack asked with a smirk, as he listened to the younger boy whimpering and begging for him to more and likely go faster. He knows full well that the younger boy preferred for him to go hard and rough instead of a gentle slow pace.

"Please, I want more master Jack… please fuck me harder…" Parker begged, with Jack feeling his cock twitch inside of the younger boy as Parker begged.

"Oh? You mean like this?" Jack said with a smirk, with Parker moaning loudly when Jack started thrusting into him rapidly before slowing back down a few moments later.

"YES!" Parker cried out from the frustration of the teen teasing him "Please fuck me harder. Shoot your load into me, please sensei use all your strength... and fuck me hard! PLEASE CUM INSIDE OF ME! PLEASE!"

Jack smirked as Parker begged him to fuck him harder, despite wondering why the students that he gave 'special sessions' to, only called him sensei during sex instead of using his name. However, he did have to admit that he loved the fact that they did it. Parker's begging only increased as Jack continued to tease him a little long before Jack finally did what the younger boy wanted and started ramming his cock roughly into the boy's tight hole. After he released a moan due to getting what he wanted, Parker released a slightly from the fact he wasn't able to stroke his cock which was throbbing for attention, however, due to the position they were in, it wasn't possible. In order to give it some attention, Parker began to lightly hump and grind the mat below, with this having the benefit of both taking more of Jack's cock into him along with giving his cock the pleasure it was begging for.

"SENSEI!" Parker cried out as he lost himself in the pleasure, as the younger teen continued to hump the mat underneath him for a few moments until he started shooting his load onto the floor.

"Oh fuck Parker… here it comes, dude…" Jack moaned loudly as he slammed into his student's tightening ass as deep as he could before beginning to shoot his load into the younger boy's ass. Once he had finished shooting his load, Jack collapsed down onto the mat, with the teen rolling them over so that Parker was lying on his chest. Jack wrapped his arms around the younger boy with the sweaty boys coming down from their orgasms in an embrace.

"Fuck that was amazing Sensei Jack… I see you haven't lost any of your skill!" Parker said with a grin, as he cuddled into his karate master.

"Well unlike you, I kept up my practice," Jack said with a smirk as he remembered the asses of Parker's friends and follow dojo buddies.

"I bet you have…" Parker replied, knowing full well that Jack fucked with Reggie as well.

What Jack didn't know was Reggie and Parker told each other what happened every single time, with the boys jacking off over the phone together as they recalled it. After a while of cuddling on the mat, Jack slowly eased himself out of the younger boy's ass with Parker whining slightly from the loss of the feeling. Standing up, the pair slowly collected their clothing and got dressed as they both knew they couldn't stay like this as Parker's father would be there soon to pick him up and Jack's next clients will be arriving as well.

"Oh Parker, I expect to see you start coming in for the group classes again…" Jack said with a grin, before giving the younger boy a slight smirk "You are good, but you need people your own skill level to spar with, and if you start training with the rest of them again, maybe I will be able to keep up with your private 'training' sessions,"

"I'll be back, sensei!" Parker replied as he realized what the older boy meant.

The teen blushing as he felt his cock twitch at the thought of more private special sessions with Jack. However, he wasn't overly sure about having to come to the group classes again though it would be fun to spar with Reggie and Evan and possibly adding them to his private sessions so they could experience Jack's massive cock.

"I'll be waiting then…" Jack grinned, with the sensei thinking that Parker could become one of his best students.

If he continued with his lessons of course. Jack watched as the younger boy left the dojo, with his eyes on Parker's ass knowing that he wouldn't be waiting as long to slide into that adorable ass next time. Parker meanwhile, was limping slightly towards the changing room. With the sole tanned Rooney still able to feel his sensei inside of him as he entered.

"Sup Doctor P?" Reggie called out as Parker walked into the locker room. 

The darker-skinned boy was a little confused when he saw that Parker had a little bit of a limp but shrugged it off when the boy seemingly shrugged it off. He guessed that Parker must have landed oddly doing something during whatever happened between him and the sensei. Parker beamed when he saw his best friends Reggie and Splat standing by their lockers. It was his first 'official' group class off the Brewer Academy, with Parker noticing that Sensei Jack ran it a lot better than the previous Sensei. He was also loving the fact he was back to spend time with his dojo buddies and best friend.

"Ready to get out of here and watch my girls," Parker said beaming. A wide grin which was returned by Reggie and Splat, despite Parker getting a few looks from the other boys from their dojo group.

Parker rolled his eyes knowing full well why Sensei Jack made them change despite the fact they were just going home anyway the minute they were changed anyway, he just wanted to watch them in the locker rooms. Shrugging at the boys giving him looks, Parker opened up his locker and pulled out his normal clothes, before sitting down in order to remove his shoes as he watched Reggie removing the jacket of his gi. He had to admit that his best friend Reggie was pretty hot when he was naked; Parker continued watching as Reggie slowly pulled his pants down to lead the black boy only in a pair of boxer briefs.

"Did you hear that Linda's little brother is being moved up to high school in tonight's episode?" Reggie asked as he turned around, with Parker grinning when he saw Reggie's bulge.

"Y-yeah I know, it's crazy… he's like three years younger than them!" Parker replied, as he removed his own gi jacket.

"Hope it means they don't dump his best friends," Splat said, with Parker taking a look over at Splat and saw that his friend was only in a pair of boxer briefs but with a much smaller bulge in the crotch section "They were kind of cute…"

"Yeah… it's too bad they never showed that one from the judo episode again." Reggie said.

"They did keep the super cute black boy though!" Splat replied as he gave Reggie a grin.

"Yeah…" Reggie said a blush when he saw the look Splat was giving him.

"Did you guys want to come over and 'watch'?" Parker questioned.

The tanned boy was grinning from the looks he had seen from them, with Reggie and Splat feeling their cocks twitch, knowing that Parker meant their usual practice of taping the show while they fooled around then watching as they got their energy back. When he got a nod from his best friend and dojo buddy, Parker grinned but not for the reason Splat and Reggie were thinking. He had found out from Sensei Jack before he entered the room that Reggie was going to be joining them in their next special session which had quickly turned the boy on, who had wanted to hook up with his best friend right then and there.

"Hey, guys!" Evan said with a grin, as he walked up to the trio causing Parker's grin to grow as he quickly got the idea for their fun to grow a little more interesting.

"Hey Evan, Reggie, and Splat are coming over to 'watch' Linda and Heather, do you want to cum?" Parker asked with both of his friends noticing the change in the last word and released what Parker was doing, each finding themselves interested in the idea of Evan joining.

"Yeah! I will get my mom to bring me over there!" Evan said with a grin. Once the three other boys had finished changing they made their way out to meet with Parker's dad who agreed to the boys coming over and talked to their parents before driving them back to the Rooney house. The boy's raced to Parker's room the minute they got home and talked about the plan before Evan finally arrived with Parker heading downstairs where Evan was waiting "Thanks for inviting me Parker!"

"Anytime Freckles, we are watching it in my room, come on…" Parker said with an evil grin as he led Evan up the stairs to his bedroom, with Parker allowing the younger red-head to open the door to the room.

"Holy Moly…" Evan said in shock as he opened the door to find a completely naked Splat on top of Reggie, with the pair making out.

Parker was a little shocked as well, due to the fact when he left Splat was still completely dressed and it hadn't been the plan for Evan to see them naked yet. Shrugging and deciding to continue the plan anyway, Parker dragged Evan into the room and locked the door before making his way over to his friends. Evan blushed and looked at his feet as what his mother called "naughty play time" happened in front of him, but couldn't himself but take peaks as Parker leaned in and started kissing Splat, who was getting ground into by Reggie.

"Mm…" Splat moaned out, with Evan not really sure if his dojo friend was moaning out due to Parker's kiss or due to Reggie's cock grinding into him.

Breaking the kiss with Parker, Splat climbed off of Reggie and slowly made his way over to Evan with Evan gulping a little when Splat leaned in and kissed him on the lips. After watching Splat and Evan kissing each other for the first time, and the kiss slowly turning into Evan's first make out session, Reggie grabbed onto his best friend's arm and pulled Parker down before climbing on top of him. Parker grinned up at his best friend who smirked and started running his hands under Parker's shirt, slowly making his way up to Parker's nipples.

"Ah… R-Reggie..." Parker moaned from the feeling of Reggie's thumb teasing his nipples.

"Let's go and join them!" Splat whispered to Evan as he broke the kiss with Evan nervously following Splat over to.

Evan watched on Splat reached over and slowly started pulling off Parker's t-shirt, with Parker lifting his body a little in order to allow Splat to do it. Reggie grinned as he gained more access to his best friend's nipples. As Reggie teased Parker's nipples, Splat leaned down and started sucking and licking at his dojo buddies neck, occasionally biting down on Parker's caramel toned skin. As Reggie and Splat teased Parker's body, Evan found himself getting hard; while his mother kept telling him that only naughty boy's got hard-ons and played with them, he found himself wanting to play with it.

"Go and strip Evan…" Reggie whispered to Splat with Splat smirking.

Pulling back from Parker, Splat moved over to Evan and grabbed onto the bottom of Evan's shirt and pulled it off with Evan blushing a little as the other three boy's checked out his shirt, which wasn't as good as Splat's. After checking out Evan's chest for a moment, Splat fingered the waistband of Evan's shorts and briefs and pulled them down in one firm movement. Even blushed and tried to use his hands to cover his cock from his friends, who were all grinning at Evan size since for Parker and Splat he was only a tiny little bit smaller. Splat pulled Evan into another kiss and used the kiss to stop Evan from hiding his cock.

"Go and stand in front of Reggie." Splat whispered into the now naked Evan's ear once he had broken the kiss, with Evan gulping a little from nervousness but knew that he wanted to try what his friends were doing. Evan did what he was told, with Reggie grinning at the red haired boy and without letting go of Parker's nipples, the black boy leaned forward and took Evan's cock into his mouth.

"HOLY! R-Reggie!" Evan cried out from the pleasure when Reggie started sucking on the head of his cock.

As the pleasure quickly got to him, Evan found himself thrusting into Reggie's mouth with Reggie grinning as he realized that Evan was loving the feeling. Deciding he wanted his cock to get some attention, Splat moved around in order to run the tip of his cock against Parker's lips with Parker taking it into his mouth and beginning to suck on it. Evan and Splat moaned loudly from the feeling of their cocks being sucked on with Parker groaning a little around Splat's cock from the weight of Reggie still being on him.

"Reggie, get off of Parker…" Splat ordered after a while of Parker sucking on his cock. Once Splat had pulled out of Parker's mouth, Reggie did what he was told before focusing his attention on sucking Evan's smaller cock. Now that Parker was free, Splat quickly started completely stripping his dojo buddy with Splat licking his lips a little when Parker's uncut cock came into view. While he preferred cut cocks like Reggie's, there was something about Parker's cock that turned him on.

"S-Splat…" Parker moaned slightly when Splat reached down and gave Parker's cock a squeeze. As Parker's moans joined Evans, Splat and Reggie looked over and smirked at each other.

"OH GOD REGGIE!" Evan cried out when Reggie pulled off of his cock before turning Evan around.

The red head's cry out came from when Reggie leaned in and ran his tongue up the length of Evan's ass crack, before focusing on Evan's hole. Evan continued to moan but slowly spread his legs to give Reggie easier access. Deciding to help Evan a little, Parker pulled away from Splat and moved over to Evan and pulled the younger boy into a heated kiss, while wrapping his arms around Evan's naked body and letting his cock lightly grind against Evan's cock. As Parker and Evan continued to make out, Reggie pulled off of Evan's cock and stripped himself so all four of the boys were now completely naked.

"Mm…" Parker and Evan moaned out when Splat and Reggie returned to pleasuring them, with Reggie going back to rimming Evan while Splat lightly stroked Parker's.

"Fuck I've missed doing this…" Splat said as he continued to stroke Parker's cock, with Parker leaking a little pre-cum which Splat was rubbing onto Evan's cock.

"S-Splat… I'm going to…" Parker moaned loudly when Splat continued stroking his cock until Parker started shooting his load, with it landing on Evan's chest with some of his cum running down Evan's chest and dripping onto the red head's cock. Once Parker had finished cumming, Evan pulled away from him and was then pulled onto Reggie's lap, with the redhead blushing as Reggie pulled him into a kiss.

"Do you want to try riding me?" Reggie asked lustfully when he had broken the kiss, with Evan nodding a little at the thought of riding the black boy's longer cock. Reggie laid down on the bed with Evan climbing on top of him and straddling his lap, with Parker and Splat grabbing Reggie's cock and holding it straight so that Evan could ease himself onto it.

"Oh god…" Evan nodded as he slowly lowered himself onto Reggie's cock with Evan crying a little from the pain of having a cock inside of him for the first time. It took him a while before he could finally get into it and Evan slowly started to bounce up and down on Reggie's cock. As Evan rode Reggie's cock, Splat, and Parker took turns stroking the boy's cock which was quickly getting Evan closer to his orgasm.

"Get off Evan, I want a go on Reggie's cock…" Parker growled after a little while, with the teen getting turned on by the sight of his best friend's black cock burying itself into Evan's tight little white ass. While he wanted to protest, Evan pulled off of Reggie's cock when another idea came to mind.

"Oh fuck Parker…" Reggie moaned loudly as his best friend straddled his lap and lowered himself onto his cock. Reggie's moan was soon joined by Parker's moan when Evan put his plan into action and straddled Parker's lap and eased himself onto Parker's cock, with Reggie moaning a little from the extra weight onto him.

"P-Parker… oh god… t-that feels so g-good…" Evan moaned out as Parker grabbed onto his hip and began thrusting into Evan, with the teen slowly get into the rhythm of lowering himself onto Reggie's cock before pushing up and forced his cock into Evan's ass

"Mm…" Parker moaned out a little. Deciding to get involved again, Splat turned his attention to Reggie and began to rub the other boy's nipples with Reggie's moans getting huskier from the extra dose of pleasure.

Their attention however was grabbed by the youngest, Evan crying out. "Something's happening!"

Evan moaned out as he shook a little on Parker's cock with the younger red-head beginning to shoot his load with it flying onto the bed below them along with his, Parker's and Reggie's legs. As he felt Evan shooting his load with the boy's ass tightening around his cock, Parker knew he only had a few seconds before he shot his own load into Evan's tight ass.

"Oh god Evan… I'm going to cum…" Parker moaned out as he thrust as deep as he could into Evan's ass and started shooting his load.

Once he had finished shooting his load into Evan's ass, Parker leaned back with Reggie sitting up a little in order to kiss his best friend's neck. With the trio staying there with their cocks in each other for a few moments before Splat poked Reggie with his cock and the trio realized that Splat still needed to be fucked. Deciding to give Splat a turn on Reggie's cock, Evan and Parker pulled off of the cock that was in them. Splat moaned a little when Reggie pulled him closer with the moan only growing a few moments later when Reggie's cock pushed into him. Meanwhile, Parker and Evan were lying on the other end of the bed with Parker letting his hands explore the red heads body.

"P-Parker" Evan moaned loudly as he felt his friend's hands running up and down his body, with Evan squirming a little as Parker continued to touch and torture his ticklish spots.

Reggie grinned as he watched his best friend teasing Evan a little but the grin turned into a moan a little when Parker leaned in and captured Evan's lips into another heated kiss, with Reggie moaning a little from the sight. Hearing Reggie's moan, Parker smirked and deepened the make-out session and slipped his tongue into Evan's mouth while using his hands to start playing with Evan's cock again. As Parker and Evan turned him on further, Reggie picked up the pace of his thrusts into Splat's ass with Splat moaning out for more. As he felt Reggie's cock slamming into him, Splat closed his eyes and moaned loudly which only served to turn Reggie on further.

"Oh god Reggie… h-harder" Splat moaned out loudly from the feeling of Reggie's cock slamming in and out of his ass as hard as he could. Splat's moans continued to get louder when Parker reached over and grabbed his cock, with Parker beginning to furiously stroke his dojo buddies cock. After a few moments of the double onslaught of the pleasure from Parker's hand on his cock and Reggie's cock in his ass, it finally got too much for Splat "P-Parker! R-Reggie! I'm going to cum…"

"This is so hot!" Evan said with a grin as he watched his friends, with the red-haired boy's eyes widening as he watched Splat's cock twitch and shoot its load.

"Oh fuck Splat… I'm going to cum soon…" Reggie moaned from the feeling of Splat's ass tightening around his cock along with the sight of Splat shooting his load and the boy's cum on his chest. As Parker and Evan watched on, Reggie started thrusting into Splat's ass as hard as he could until pushing in as deep as he could and shooting his load. Once he had finished shooting his load, Reggie pulled out of Splat's ass and dropped down onto Parker's bed. As the pair got their energy back, Parker turned their attention over to Evan who was blushing from everything that had just gone on.

"So what did you think of what we did Freckles?" Parker asked with a grin as the four boys laid there catching their breaths. While Evan was cool, Parker wouldn't put it past the younger boy to go home and tell his mother everything about what they had just done; though he was planning on telling Sensei Jack everything as well, so couldn't blame Evan.

"I don't care what my mom says, that was AWESOME!" Evan replied to the red haired boy grinning wildly.

"So did you want to watch Linda or Heather now or did you want to try some other things?" Reggie asked as he shared a look with Parker and Splat, with all three of the older boy's moving closer to the excitable boy.

"OTHER THINGS!" Evan said loudly with a wide grin on his face, with Reggie and Splat sharing a grin. Parker's thoughts, however, was on the fact Jack had invited Reggie to join their next private special session.


End file.
